Usuario:UHW~Arbiter
center left thumb|left|90px|Click a maximisar si quieres ver los mejores chistes que vi del comic de MLP xD rightHola soy yo su amigos y querido y no Amado Arby y este es mi perfil que lo Disfruten ;) Me gusta MLP y te preguntas: ¿por que? Bueno.. Porque: *Fue Dirigida por Lauren Faust (vease Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Mansion Foster) *Tiene trama, sencilla, y comica. *Fue para Toda el publico (osea para toda la familia , adolecente y adultos o pegasisters) *Esta bien animada *Los Personages son Tiernos :3 *y porque la Amistad es magica :D soy simpatico y habeces enojado por que no tengo Xbox 360 , y tambien nunca eh tenido mas sagas de halo mas que Combat evolded y halo Custom edition :l mas bien me dicen: Arby porque me ven en el machinima: Arby 'n' chief XD center Bueno empezo cuando un amigo de mi hermano llego a la casa y hablo de un tal Halo Nostros no sabiamos como nada del juego nos digo de un tal anillo en el planeta MARTE (es obvio que era idiota por que confundio de planeta) y dentro del anillo habia tierras como parte de la tierra cuando mi hermano descargo el halo trial lo puso a jugar hasta lo completo pero cuando lo jugue casi me mataban yo no completada aun la mision hasta que un tiempo lo complete despues estaba buscando halo combat el original pero mi hermano completo todo despues un tiempo lo jugue ya que se borraron todas las partidas y tambien lo ocmplete (eh pasado el juego 7 o 3 veces) despues queria halo 2 pero no dio resultado ya que mi hermano no sabia instalarlo despues de ahi vi muchos videos de custom y ahi queria jugardo un tiempo lo jugue y tarde semanas de jugarlo despues de ahi tiempo sin jugar biendo halo 3 volvi pero de nuevo me canse despues salio ODST y me gusto el trailer despues de ahi tambien vi videos de la campaña y musicas hasta misterios despues de ODST salio WARS no me gusto mucho solo veia la cutscenes ya que el gameplay no me gusto como lo soñaba cuando Reach crei que era la susedida de Halo 3 pero no era mas que la del comic Halo: Fall of Reach los protagonista *Equipo Noble* me los confundi por nuebos personages Confundi A Carter Por John-117 algo que seria diferente despues de un tiempo no vi mas halo pero volvi con lo de Reach vi mucho videos y me agradaron las armas los elites ahora eran mas grandes y fuertes algo gorditos pero siguen teniendo su fisica de delgado XD. center Ui bg.png|El primero que hize xd y me qudo muy bien Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04(light).png|queria que se viera mas luminosa la noche y no funciono xD la segunda de la primera version Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04(dark).png|el segundo de la segunda version y el que quedo mejor xD Ohgodwhy.PNG|este lo hize por una trivia para saber como se veria Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|twilight investigando That s my boy by daniel h n-d4hau7z.png|Terminado CastleCreator Octavia.png|otro pedido pero de otro usaurio de zelda wiki.. Pinkie pie vector by lisosaurus-d4wdajz.png|Terminado (perdido de un usuario de zelda wiki) S3E12 So Much Glare.png|Prueba de constrante y iluminacion Pinkie pie launcher by flamingo1986-d3gluka.png|Ultimo pedido terminado xd Rainbow dash y tanque.png|Prueba del Constrantes Twilght dance vector by terkois-d4scsjp.png|Twilight Sparkle bailando Mane six got swag fluttershy by l0gun-d5qfutk.png|Mi mostacho... ~Obli Remake.png|Remake de mi primera imagen Applejack 1.png|Pedido de un amigo de Zelda wiki La punta.PNG|erro que encontre cuando hacia el arte S3E6 Princess Luna face your fears 2.png|Luna en la luna (obvio) 800px-Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Luna Vigilando.. S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|Luna sonriendo (?) Pruebadearteparacomic.png|prueba de comic Fluttershypanic.png|renderisando... mal echo 250px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|rainbow dash volando Fluttershy dibujadadeoblicoloreada.png|colorie la imagen de obli xD 480px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|rainbow dash en la intro 640px-Rainbow dash blush.png|Rainbow sonrojada Goyo.png|Twilight Sparkle Cloudchaser vector by misterlolrus-d541vqb.png|Cloudchaser Probandomilentra.png|HRC xD Fluttershy eyes.png|Fluttershy Eyes Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png|fluttershy Nighttime S2E2.png|Fluttershy y pinkie en la oscuridad In would fly rainbow dash by frezarion-d42bb96.png|Rainbow dash volando Avatar for Goyo.png|Otra forma de hacer arte xD 225595 UNOPT safe twilight-sparkle screencap scrunchy-face spoiler-s03e11.png.png|Twilight enojada Luna on a cloud by misterlolrus-d4dr93f.png|Luna en una nube Twilight alicorn.png|mal dibujo de twilight xD de prueba Rainbowarmaduradash.png|Rainbow dash Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|Fluttershy 225595 UNOPT safe twilight-sparkle screencap scrunchy-face spoiler-s03e11.png|Twilight enojada.. mejorada Princess Cadance as foalsitter cropped S2E25.png|Cadece conociendo a Twilight Apple bloom all happy by lilcinnamon-d4q4blf.png|Applebloom buscando su cutie mark Applejack.png|Applejack fighting is magic Daisy.png|pedido de una amiga Linik.png|pedido (que por culpa de halopedia se me borro el que estaba bien echo) Derpy Hooves2.png|Derpy Derpy2.png|Derpy hooves Luna.png|creo que me falto algo... Twilight.png|Twilight Mane6.png|Mane 6 en juntas Celestia.png|Princesa Celestia Cadance.png|Princesa cadance Panalgris.png|panal hecho por mi AngryDerpynomark.jpg|Derpy enojada Fluttershy id.png|fluttershy sorprendida Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy fighting is magic PruebadEfectos.png|Efecto de prueba Cute-Face-fluttershy-26200580-1280-720.png|Fluttershy Viendo Mariposas Rainbowdash.png|rainbowdash fighting is magic Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|Luna y Celestia Juntas 325045 UNOPT safe twilight-sparkle rainbow-dash pinkie-pie fluttershy rarity applejack vector mane-six hug artist-kirklands-girl39.png|las mane 6 agrupadas Fluttershy dibujada Coloreada HD.png|Fluttershy Dibujada por Obli y Coloreada en HD por mi 731px-Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Fluttershy agradeciendo a Angel.png Another rainbow dash hurricane armor vector by masterrottweiler-d4jffsz.png Vanity_634488722298437500.png|ODST DESCONOCIDO Vanity_634488732825625000.png|Arby-119 Vanity_634488736652187500.png|Evolucion del Spartan Arby-119 Vanity_634488737466406250.png|Recon Arby-119 Vanity_634488738464687500.png|yo con mi MARK VI arby-119 Archivo:Vanity_634489512278750000.png|ESPARTAN-118 150px-3490747.png|XD icon_crest.png icon_sword7.png reach_178324_Medium.jpg reach_1406201_Medium.jpg reach_2630599_Medium.jpg reach_3989258_Medium.jpg reach_4185940_Medium.jpg reach_5433412_Medium.jpg reach_6184734_Medium.jpg reach_6506024_Medium.jpg reach_6614674_Medium.jpg reach_6764830_Medium.jpg reach_9005142_Medium.jpg reach_10804764_Medium.jpg reach_11035454_Medium.jpg reach_14428778_Medium.jpg reach_14538296_Medium.jpg reach_14695213_Medium.jpg reach_14941204_Medium.jpg reach_14941211_Medium.jpg reach_17462190_Medium.jpg reach_17711241_Medium.jpg reach_18283006_Medium.jpg reach_22820676_Medium.jpg reach_22821023_Medium.jpg reach_22823660_Medium.jpg reach_22940455_Medium.jpg reach_22862893_Medium.jpg reach_22853080_Medium.jpg reach_22845900_Medium.jpg Halo__Covenant_Elite_by_alphanite.jpg halo__elite_honor_guard_chibi_by_alphanite-d3ec151.jpg halo__elite_minor_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dhwdq.jpg halo__elite_ranger_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dc5m7.jpg halo__elite_spec_ops_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dcqd0.jpg halo__general_sangheili_chibi_by_alphanite-d387r5j.jpg Halo__Ultra_Sangheili_chibi_by_alphanite.jpg halo_reach__capture_the_flag_by_alphanite-d2t4sah.jpg Halo_Reach__Headhunter_by_alphanite.jpg Halo_Reach__JUGGERNAUT_by_alphanite.jpg Halo_Reach__Jun_A266_by_alphanite.jpg nyan_4_by_alphanite-d47vmd3.jpg|LOL!! P2_H3_LoZ_I_think_they_like_me_by_alphanite.jpg|WTF reach_14695213_Medium.jpg Paletas Region.png White Sinnoh heart.PNG Archivo:White_Sinnoh_heart.PNG luna-1-.png Derpy 32-bit.gif Derpy 16-bit.gif center left center